Heretofore the prior art has provided various forms of electrical cable connector assemblies. Such, typically, took the form of a straight connector or a 90.degree. angle connector. Generally, in a straight connector the main body or housing portion of the connector assembly is axially extending, without any bend, and the cable, operatively, extends through the body or housing portion as to terminate in respective electrical pins or sockets which are parallel to the axis of the main body or housing portion. In comparison, in a 90.degree. angle connector, the main body or housing comprises two axial portions which are disposed at 90.degree. relative to each other and which receive the electrical cable therein as to have the terminating electrical pins or sockets parallel to the axis of one of the two housing portions and generally normal to the axis of the other of the two housing portions.
Often such cable assemblies comprise fifty or more individual conductors which, respectively, terminate in fifty or more electrical terminals (pins or sockets). Such cable assemblies are relatively quite heavy and such weight along with other considerations often dictates that the cable assembly connector not be of the straight connector type but rather of an angle type so as to make it easier for connection as to an associated vertically extending electrical panel or the like. The 90.degree. angle connector assemblies of the prior art performed such a function; however, in performing such a function it was found that attendant problems existed at time of connecting such connectors to the associated electrical panel and other problems existed during the manufacture of the 90.degree. angle connector.
The invention as herein disclosed is primarily directed to the problems associated with the 90.degree. angle connectors of the prior art as well as other related and attendant problems